Dulce Navidad, Fairy Tail
by Miikuu
Summary: La víspera de Navidad se celebra en Fairy Tail y Lucy está bastante emocionada por que es su primera Navidad en su nuevo hogar. Y no sólo eso, recibirá además un regalo un tanto agradable. (Mal Summary xD, Multiparejas) ¡Feliz Navidad!


_**Disclaimer: **__Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>__**  
>Dulce Navidad, Fairy Tail.<strong>_

_**.**_

_Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes y sus ojos viajaron por el lugar analizándolo completamente sin dejar ni un detalle fuera de su vista. Estaba encantada con la decoración Navideña que había preparado Fairy Tail ese año. Serpentinas, listones, un árbol de navidad y otros pequeños detalles decoraban los alrededores del Gremio, recubriéndolo sin perder un solo lugar. Incluso habían reparado completamente las paredes y el techo, a excepción de un nuevo hueco en una parte recubierta con una mesa._

_Su rostro se desfiguro y su sonrisa desapareció. Si bien el Gremio lucia fantástico, eso no duraría mucho tiempo. Esa misma noche se había organizado una fiesta de víspera navideña. Ella tenía bien claro que habría gente borracha, lo cual aumentaba la cantidad de destrucción._

_Resoplo y camino dentro del Gremio, observando detalles que no había visto claramente desde la entrada, quedando nuevamente maravillada ante la belleza del lugar que solía estar destrozado y sucio la mayoría del tiempo._

_Recordó con recelo la nieve que cubría esa misma mañana las calles de la ciudad, que en esos momentos estaban llenas de gente haciendo compras de ultimo minuto o comprando regalos para sus familias. Suspirando, se dejo caer en uno de los asientos de la barra._

_Bajo su mirada y observo su atuendo; Un vestido de color rojo hasta la rodilla, decorado con un par de listones de color amarillo que estaban unos centímetros por debajo de sus pechos, uno se extendía hacía bajo un poco más arriba de su cadera y terminaba con un moño del mismo color. Llevaba un pequeño adorno en su cabello y unos guantes largos de color blanco, además de unas zapatillas rojas. Se había arreglado más de lo común, y eso era porqué quería darle una pequeña a su idiota y tonto compañero de equipo._

_**-Ara, ara. Lucy, te ves hermosa.**___

_Lucy miro por detrás de ella sólo para encontrarse a una albina con un hermoso y largo vestido color rojo y su cabello recogido en su usual peinado con un pequeño decorativo. Ella sonreía alegremente, más de lo común._

_**-Muchas gracias Mira-san**__ -Lucy se sonrojo. Había notado que su tono estaba cargado con un cierto toque de picardía-__** Tú también te ves muy bien.**___

_Mirajane sonrío. Luego de eso Lisanna llego vestida con un vestido de color rojo hasta la rodilla y un gorrito navideño junto con unas zapatillas. Ambas hermanas empezaron con un bombardeo de preguntas sobre su apariencia tan arreglada, después de unos minutos Levy y Canna se les unieron siguiendo con un interrogatorio tipo policiaco._

_**QQ- Navidad, navidad –QQ**___

_El sol comenzaba a caer y muchos de los miembros empezaban a llegar vestidos igualmente con diversos trajes navideños. Muchos de ellos venían con unas enormes sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros. Lucy siempre se pregunto si tenían familia, ya que lo único que hacían era venir al Gremio, y más en ese tipo de fechas.__****_

_Campanadas empezaron a sonar dando aviso de que los miembros del Gremio más destructivo de el País debían reunirse en la sala principal del Gremio para un anuncio del más viejo de los miembros, el Maestro Makarov._

_Uno a uno, los miembros que asistieron al Gremio la víspera de navidad se reunían en la sala principal del Gremio emocionados de lo que tenía que decirles el Maestro, pero, lo que todos esperaban era que diera por empezada la fiesta, pero para eso, habría un aburrido discurso. El Gremio quedo en silencio al ver como un hombre de baja estatura y muy mayor se aparecía frente a ellos cayendo suavemente sobre la barra, su cabeza escasa de cabello era recubierta por un gorrito navideño y su bigote decorado con dos estrellas navideñas colgadas a los lados._

_Carraspeo y todos lo miraron, los miembros más antiguos sabían que su discurso sería bastante aburrido y largo._

_**-Queridos hijos míos **__–Su voz resonó por todo el Gremio asustando a algunos- __**¡Feliz Navidad!.**_

_El Gremio se fue de espaldas. No se esperaron que fuera directo al grano._

_*__**Maldito viejo, hace eso todos los años***__ -Pensó un fastidiado Laxus._

_**-Sólo quería decirles que ..**__-Leyó un poco de la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera se aprendió lo que iba a decir- __**Gracias por todo. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!**_

_A todos les bajo una gota por la nuca, pero no tardaron nada en empezar a desplegarse por el Gremio y empezar con la fiesta, que sin duda, le traería grandes jaquecas mañana a todos y muchos gastos al Maestro._

_._

_**-Vaya, es un nuevo record.**__ –Cana observo a todos._

_**-Tienes razón **__–Erza asintió._

_Frente a ellas, varios de los miembros estaban borrachos o destruyendo cosas por los rincones del Gremio. Sino, estarían por allí tal vez perdidos, muertos, quien sabe, el punto era que el lugar era un verdadero caos. Lucy charlaba con Gray alegremente mientras que Natsu los observaba descaradamente desde otra lugar mordiendo un mantel de mesa para calmar su furia. Levy leía un libro con las mejillas ardiendo mientras era acosada por un Gajeel medio ebrio. Juvia ... ahogaba a alguien del Gremio mientras observaba a Gay hablar con Lucy. Mirajane y Laxus hablaban algo retirados de la multitud … Podría ser que .. Nah._

_._

_*__**Uno .. dos .. tres***_

_Miro a su alrededor y luego de nuevo a ella._

_**-Podrías decirme, ¿qué carajos quieres?**___

_La pequeña de pelo azul suspiro, no entendía como se había enamorado de alguien así._

_Ignoro la anterior pregunta del Slayer de hierro y camino por los pasillos de la biblioteca del Gremio, en busca del regalo que le había comprado antes de venir al Gremio esa tarde. Pudo ver que estaba sobre una de las repisas más altas._

_***Oh, vamos***_

_Infló sus mejillas frustrada. En esos casos, o más bien siempre, detestaba su baja estatura.  
>Se puso de puntillas y estiro su brazo intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, no llegaba a él.<em>

_Gajeel chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y se acerco donde estaba, estirando su brazo y bajando lo que ella buscaba. Se lo dio y ella se lo devolvió, eso lo desconcertó._

_**-¿Qué es esto? **__–Pregunto mirando el objeto en sus manos._

_Ella bajo la mirada sonrojada._

_**-Es un regalo para ti.**_

_Él quedo mudo._

_Uno, dos, tres y nada. Ella subió la mirada al notar que no hacía ningún movimiento; Vaya, que ver a Gajeel sonrojado era un evento único en la vida, sonrío con ternura._

_**-G-Gracias.**_

_Por fin hablo y ella sonrío en respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_La mano de él la detuvo y ella se giro para verlo, pero nunca se espero que la abrazara._

_**-G-G-Gajeel .**_

_Su respiración se acelero y su corazón latió rápido, pero al notar que él no decía nada se acurruco en su pecho y disfruto del momento._

_*__**¿Así que esto es lo que llaman *magia navideña´* **__-Pensó mientras sonreía a la nada._

_._

_**-¡Gray-sama!**_

_Juvia miro a todos lados en busca de Fullbuster, quién había escapado de la conversación con Lucy por la interrupción de su fan y acosadora numero 1; Juvia Loxar. Y gracias a ello, ahora colgaba de un candelabro observando como ella pasaba por debajo de él._

_En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Gray bajo de donde estaba y salió corriendo en busca de otro escondite. Paso por varios lugares del Gremio y por fin encontró el escondite perfecto; Un viejo armario oculto entre viejas cosas que guardaban en la habitación. Entro en él y se hizo bolita en busca de esconder mejor su cuerpo, ahora, cubierto sólo por unos bóxers._

_**-Mierda, mí ropa.**__ –Maldijo al ver que no traía nada puesto más que su ropa interior._

_No le quedaba de otra, tenía que ir por su ropa por que si Erza lo encontraba encerrado en un armario y sin ropa, la cosa se pondría bastante fea._

_Tomo valor y salió de su escondite, golpeándose con la puerta de paso. Sobo el lugar afectado y salió del lugar a regañadientes._

_-_

_._

_Camino por los largos pasillos de quien sabe que parte del Gremio en busca de su ropa desaparecida. Recordaba haber estado corriendo por estos pasillos cuando escapa de Juvia hace un par de horas, más no recordaba por donde salía o si quiera donde se encontraba su ropa que había perdido._

_Volvió a tomar aire frustrado, no podía encontrar su ropa. A pesar de estar seguramente debajo del Gremio –O eso pensaba él- , el aire estaba frío. Si no fuera un mago de hielo, seguramente ahora estaría muriendo por hipotermia, bendito sea Kami._

_**-Oh . ¡Allí está!.**_

_Su vista se fijo en la ropa arrugada que estaba tirada en el suelo, no habían dudas, esa era su ropa. Un alivio enorme lo invadió al saber que no moriría joven. Camino hacía la ropa y la tomo, se la puso y siguió el camino._

_A lo lejos, después de caminar por media hora pudo ver una salida. Sonrío y camino a ella. Miro a ambos lados mientras caminaba, el pasillo estaba hecho de una piedra completamente solida, y por su apariencia, bastante dura de romper. No había ninguna puerta más que la de la salida._

_Antes de que legara a la puerta pudo oír un pequeño llanto venir de algún lado. Miro a todos lados pero no vio a nadie, luego volvió a mirar a la salida._

_Salida._

_Desconocido._

_Salida._

_Desconocido._

_Salvación._

_Posible muerte._

_Tomo aire de nuevo y camino de regreso girando en una parte de los pasillos conectados, después de unos cuantos minutos pudo ver una pequeña silueta recostada en el suelo, al acercarse pudo ver claramente de que se trataba de Juvia._

_**-¡Juvia!. ¿Qué haces aquí?.**_

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_**-¡Juvia!**_

_Nada de nuevo._

_Sin dudar, se acerco a donde estaba ella._

_La gente dormía donde sea, y lo acababa de descubrir al ver a Juvia dormida en el suelo de esos extraños pasillos._

_No sabía porqué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Se sentó a lado de su cabeza, la tomó suavemente y la deposito en su regazo, ciertamente, se veía adorable mientras míentras dormía._

_**-Gray-sama ..**__Susurro la dormida y se acurruco más._

_Él sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza, tal vez no fue tan malo el haberse perdido. Sólo por esta vez._

_._

_Miro el reloj al notar que la temperatura descendía aún más._

_***3 am***_

_Tomo todas las cosas que tenía y se acerco a la puerta del Gremio dispuesta a salir del mismo._

_**-¿Nieve?. ¡No puede ser!**_

_Y lo había olvidado, otra vez. Si la hacía tanto frío, ¿cómo no nevaría?. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber traído algún tipo de abrigo. Tomo aire pesadamente y con valentía –Supuestamente- salió del Gremio, pero en segundos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho._

_El frío era horrible, su cuerpo tembló al sentir la temperatura tan baja, ahora es cuando añoraba el no estar en su casa, leyendo mientras bebía un delicioso té cerca de una enorme chimenea con un fuego ardiente, vaya que añoraba eso._

_No tuvo opción, camino unos metros hasta que el frío empezó a ganar ventaja sobre su cuerpo. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco cuando cayó de rodillas, no se le ocurría nada para poder calentarse, nada._

_Cayó boca abajo sobre la nieve sintiéndose aún peor al sentir el frío aumentar por la sustancia bajo ella. Movió su cabeza a ambos lados en busca de alguien, pero no vio a nadie. Sus ojos empezaban a sentirse cansados y temblaba aún más que antes._

_***Vaya manera patética de morir* **__-Río para sus adentros._

_Cerro sus ojos._

_No duraron ni diez segundos antes de que los volviera a abrir exaltada cuando sintió que era levantada de su lugar, primero pataleo un poco, pero al sentir la calidez supo de quien se trataba y sólo se relajo._

_**-Gracias, Natsu.**_

_**-No hay de que, Luce.**_

_Él la cargaba como si fuera una princesa, lo que provoco que su estomago se revolviera y se sonrojara. Se acurruco un poco más en el cálido pecho de su compañero de equipo y cerro sus ojos, con esta nieve tardarían algo en llegar a su apartamento._

_**-Te ves bien.**_

_No pudo escucharlo bien, ya que había caído en un trance de cansancio antes de caer dormida._

_._

_._

_**-¡Legamos!**__ –Aviso Natsu mientras bajaba a Lucy- __**¿Te sientes mejor?**_

_Ella sonrío __**–Si, Muchas gracias.**_

_Él le devolvió la sonrisa y subió un poco la vista observando algo que colgaba sobre la entrada del apartamento de Lucy, ella siguió su mirada pero no pudo continuar subiendo su mirada._

_Vaya que no se espero que él la besará._

_Al principio no hizo absolutamente nada, pero después de un corto tiempo ella correspondió el beso. Era un beso inocente y torpe, ambos eran torpes pero lograban encajar perfectamente uno con el otro. Cuando el aire falto ambos se separaron._

_Su rostro se sonrojo violentamente al ver lo que habían hecho._

_**-¿E-E-Eh?**_

_Él le brindo sólo una alegre sonrisa._

_**-¿P-P-Por qué hiciste eso?**_

_El sonrío y señalo la parte donde antes miraba. Allí, estaba un muérdago colgado justo frente a la puerta de su apartamento._

_***Así que ella lo planeo* **__-Pensó al recordar que Mirajane había desaparecido en medio de la celebración._

_**-Luce **__–Ella volteo-__** ¿Me das otro beso?.**_

_Su boca cayó al suelo y se sonrojo aún más ante su petición._

_**-Eres un idiota.**_

_Después de decir eso, se acerco y se dieron otro beso._

_._

_**-¿Las trajiste? –**__Dejo un par de fotos sobre la mesa- __**Muy bien hecho, aquí está tú recompensa.**_

_Tomo de su lado un pescado que guardaba. El felino azul sonrío y se lanzo contra el pez._

_Mirajane se alejo de allí y fue a la barra a admirar el trabajo que hizo su pequeño espía. Observo las tres fotos; En una salían Gajeel y Levy abrazados y demasiado cerca. En otra Gray estaba sentado mientras que Juvia dormía en su regazo y gray acariciaba sus cabellos. Y en la ultima, que por supuesto colocaría en un retrato, estaban Natsu y Lucy besándose justo al frente de el apartamento de Lucy, ambos con un leve sonrojo._

_Sonrío alegremente y miro al felino detrás de ella._

_**-¿Puedo pedirte otro trabajo?**_

_**-¡Aye!**___

_Al día siguiente, las fotos estaban siendo exibidas por el Gremio, dejando en vergüenza a los magos –Menos a Natsu, quien sólo se alegro y abrazo a Lucy-._

_***Dulce Navidad, Fairy Tail* **__-Mira sonrío._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¡Feliz Navidad les desea Miikuu!_

_¡Ya-nee!__****_

_**-(AoA)b**_

__


End file.
